Broken Body, Broken Heart
by SecondAttemps
Summary: After a mission gone wrong Widowmaker finds herself in a position she never thought she would. Is it too late for the deadly assassin, or could there finally be hope at the end of that dark tunnel she's been walking through? Rated M for strong language and depictions of violence. Caution, this is a story that has a very slow burn. I suck with schedules but try for Wednesday.
1. Descent from Death

**Descent from Death**

Falling. It always seemed to be falling. A fall from grace, a fall from stardom and indeed a fall from infamy. Or in this case, quite literally a fall. These were the thoughts that filled Widowmakers mind as she fell from the roof she had only moments ago been set up on, but was now descending from at a rather rapid pace. Her grapple wasn't ready to be used again, the wire inside still coiling back into position and at the rate the floor was approaching it didn't seem likely that it would be ready before she ended up a broken body for the local morgue to examine.

_**Thirty Minutes Earlier**_

Widowmaker looked over her mission briefing one last time as the Talon dropship started to approach the drop point. She had been tasked with the assassination of a prominent Omnic rights activist who was getting ready to make a speech in Paris. "Arnou Cinq-Mars. What a dull man" she remarked while reading through his file. He had attended the University of Paris and had graduated at the top of his class in Omnic studies, and had dedicated his life to making it French law that Omics were granted equality.

The file carried on to say that with the help of his father's money, a man named Bastien Cinq-Mars who ran a rather successful electronics company, Arnou had set up multiple charities and shops to raise funds for and provide needed services to the Omnic population within Paris and the surrounding areas. Things such as much needed maintenance, or power for Omics who were unable to keep themselves properly powered.

Other than that, there was hardly anything else remarkable about Arnou Cinq-Mars. He was married, with a wife expecting their first child and lived in a large but affordable house on the edge of Paris. He had done nothing else with his life other than devote himself to his cause, and had not one single blemish on his record. And now he was to die.

He had become too large a threat, was gaining too much momentum for the liking of Doomfist and the rest of Talon high command. There were even talks about him moving into a political advisory position with regards to the Omnic issues. "Maybe something remarkable then" Widowmaker mused, "A man so blinded by his circumstances he can't see anything else. A fool."

She closed his file and looked at her mission details one last time, though she had them memorised by now. She found that it was never a bad idea to be perfect in executing her tasks and utilising all information given to her, lest there be consequences.

At any other time, the thought of those potential consequences would have made even her take a moment of pause. Talon did not take kindly to failure, even from a top operative. **Especially** from a top operative such as herself, but right now she was close to a kill, and that was all she could focus on.

She had her vantage point secured, and her escape route fully mapped out to reach extraction. She would get onto the roof across from the hotel Arnou was staying in for the night due to an emergency business meeting concerning a issue with his charitable functions that had convinently popped up. From there she would eliminate him before fleeing across the dark rooftops and escaping back to the Talon jet she was currently in. By all accounts this would be a normal job, and one she would have no trouble with. Arnou presented very little challenge, and with her aim and all the planning nothing would go wrong.

_**Twenty-Nine Minutes Earlier**_

Everything went wrong. Well, nearly everything. She had gotten into position exactly as planned, using her grapple to ascend to the roof tops, her own little strand of spider silk as some of the lower ranked Talon operatives sometimes called it. At least, she had it on good authority that they called it that, she tended to remain isolated from anyone but high command. She mused to herself slightly how that happened right after she killed one infantry trooper who got a little too forward with his remarks on her suit.

After taking position on the rooftop she pulled Widow's Kiss off her back, an affectionate name she gave the gun after her first kill, and switched it into its sniper configuration. She aimed down the sights, her heart beating much faster than usual as it always did when a kill drew blissfully close. Her sights positioned right over Arnous head, her finger tightened on the trigger as she got ready to squeeze and end his life like so many others. "I've got you in my sights…" she mused to herself as she often did at moments like this.

"**BANG!"**

A gunshot rang out, and people within the hotel began to panic. Strangely, this included Arnou, who by all rights should have been a body on the floor with a pool of blood leaking from the hole that used to be the back of his head. Then Widowmaker felt colder than she normally did, and it took her a second to realise why.

It wasn't her that shot, her gun hadn't fired a single bullet. Then the pain registered as she clutched at her side, and found her blood ever so slowly leaking out from the bullet wound in her side. Gritting her teeth she jumped up despite the pain and leaped into cover, unsure of where her attacker was and if he had intentionally missed the kill shot or not.

"Fils de Pute! Can't stay here…Mission command come in, prep extraction immediately. Unknown assailant, mission failure" she spoke through gritted teeth, both from the slow throb of pain in her side and from the embarrassment of failing her mission. She had to find a way out, and fast as another shot rang out, chipping away at the part of the building she was using for cover.

This cut off her planned escape route but she knew she couldn't stay, so she quickly made the decision to dash forward and try to leap to the roof closest to her before working her way around and escaping. Especially since the police would soon be arriving.

Putting Widow's Kiss on her back, clutching her wound and gritting her teeth she bolted, heading for the gap to leap and make her escape. It wasn't far, she was nearly there!

"**BANG!"** rang out another shot, and it took out the bit of roof she had just stepped onto. The ledge she was about to leap off of, and as a result only had one leg planted on the ground. Instead of soaring through the air and making her escape, she suddenly found herself falling.

_Chapter End_

Hey everyone, author here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I haven't written anything creative in a very long time, and being honest I know I'm not very good at it but I just had the urge to try and make this story. Any feedback would be appreciated, both positive and negative. What do you like? What do you hate? What could I do better? Please let me know, and I hope you keep reading.

See you next chapter.


	2. A Saving Grace

**A Saving Grace**

Time seemed to move slower than normal as she realised, she had no way out. So much pain, so many close calls, so many people killed and so many more or swore to kill her and this is how it ended. A rookie mistake on her part at the hands of some clear amateur who failed to get the killing shot. If she had the time to think it through or register it, she would have snarled in anger at this whole situation.

As it stood her mind was racing to find a way out, for her to escape the inescapable and live through this. To crawl out the other side and emerge again, like…. she pushed those thoughts away. The woman she was before the event was dead, and would never come back. Never could. And before she knew it, her time was up.

Time sped back up again, she felt like she was accelerating, and also like she had always been moving at this speed. She had twisted around as she began to fall, and saw the stars for what now seemed would be the last time. In the bitter taste of failing a kill that was so close, she could register just a flicker of regret, sadness and melancholy all mixed together as she gazed at them.

All too soon it had to end, and she landed with a loud thud. She cried out in pain for the first time in a long time as she hit her back off a small window balcony on the building she had fallen off, and then fell silent as she landed on the floor far below into a pile of bins and rubbish bags.

As she hit the ground there was a loud sound of metal crunching and snapping, the sound of her body hitting concrete and quickly followed by her head slamming against a bin as she suddenly stopped. Not soon after, everything went dark as Widowmaker closed her eyes and succumbed to her injuries.

Except of course, she didn't. She woke back up god knows how many hours later with pain throbbing through her body, and covered by what felt like rubbish bags. Weakly she reached up and moved the bags off her face, and winced at the sudden influx of sunlight now assaulting her eyes and face.

Groaning as she slowly sat up, her entire body felt stiff as she rubbed her neck. "What the…? How am I alive?" she pondered in a pained voice, still groaning and wincing a little as she pulled herself slowly out of the pile of trash left in the street.

As she observed where she had fallen, all the dented bins and bags that had bust open, she reached lower down her back to rub at a particularly painful spot which is when she felt Widow's Kiss. More specifically she felt it broken on her back, and pulled it off her.

It looked like it had been assaulted by a sledgehammer, cracked down the middle with large parts missing entirely. The scope was gone, and the area where she would load her magazines was bent. Despite the damage she couldn't help but give a small, wry smile as she looked over the weapon that had clamed countless lives. "Must…must have taken the brunt of the impact. One final act of service."

She took in a deep, shuddering breath as pain still wracked her body, especially as she smiled. She returned Widow's Kiss to her back and stumbled over to the nearby wall, and remembered her bullet wound. Looking down at her side she was glad to see that she hadn't lost much blood, one of the advantages of her condition was that her lower heart rate meant her blood pumped much slower and thus it would take much, much longer for her to bleed out.

Infection was still an issue however, and she didn't have any medical packs on her person. She hadn't deemed them necessary, but she was beginning to think otherwise if only for the painkillers they contained to counteract the terrible pain that was present in every inch of her being.

A hospital was out of the question though, and her com-link to Talon seemed to have been crushed in the fall. She had no way to contact base, no medical supplies to help her and absolutely nobody to contact for aid. She was known the world over as a terrorist, a murderer, and with her blue skin she stood out like a sore thumb among the normal population. And despite how she normally felt with a kill taking on the entire city of Paris when all she had was a broken gun didn't seem like the smartest plan to her. Especially since Overwatch had just announced to the world that they were going to come back and help, regardless of if that makes them a criminal organisation or not. She didn't want to risk a run into the likes of Winston or that damned yapping brit in her current state.

"Need to find somewhere safe…shelter…has to be a shelter somewhere nearby…." was all she managed to rasp out as she slowly stumbled her way through the back alleys, each word making her throat sting.

She would find what she needed, get herself patched up and then return to Talon. She would do that, because what else was there she could do?

_Chapter End_

And that was chapter two. I only really wanted to deal with the immediate aftermath of the fall here and what Widowmaker plans on doing so she can get fixed up. Of course a hit to the head like that can do a lot of damage, and someone would need to take a look at that brain of hers to make sure it isn't permanently damaged…

This is a bit of a slow burn I won't lie, but I do hope that you enjoy it and stick through it with me as this story carries on. Especially as we start to meet more of the main cast and, as the plot progresses, what they think and say and feel about everything that is happening.

See you next chapter.


	3. A Helping Hand

**A Helping Hand**

"Come on, you should remember these streets. Closest centre should be right here" Widowmaker hissed through her teeth as she continued to claw her way through the alleyways. She had been walking for a couple of hours now, but it felt like an eternity with the sun blazing down from above. Of course, today of all days had to have perfect weather without a cloud in the sky.

In truth she was more annoyed at herself not being able to locate one of the local hospices or charity centres, a place that would have basic medical supplies she could use. This was Paris, a city she had visited multiple times long ago. A city she had performed in and a city she had loved back when she could feel such things. But…accessing those memories was hard. They hurt worse than the pain she was in right now, and she didn't dare tap into them for help. Instead she tried to remember the map that was included in her briefing. The briefing she left on the ship as per Talon protocol.

"I am going to have some words with Gabriel when I get back. Get that imbécile to change that protocol" grumbled under her breath as she made yet another turn on her search for a place where she could give herself a basic level of treatment. This, of course, was when she heard a door open behind her and someone stepping out.

Instantly she snapped to action, ready to fight as she spun on her heel expertly as if she hadn't just fallen off a building at least 13 floors tall. As she spun, she readied herself to kick whoever had surprised her, given that her gun was broken, and sent her foot flying into the face of the person she was now facing.

Or at least she would have, if the person wasn't much shorter than anticipated. "Bonjour madam. Uhhhhh, what are you doing?" said a voice from below her foot, a young voice speaking fluent French, which was to be expected. She slowly lowered her foot back down to the ground while mentally chastising herself, she had been so absorbed in her complaints about Gabriel that she hadn't heard the boy walking to the door, let alone his light footsteps that would have gave away his age.

Looking down at the boy she saw what looked to be a child of roughly 7 years of age with light brown hair that was short in length, yet messy in the way that only kids seem to achieve. His eyes were perhaps the most striking feature about him being a deep green, and were the thing she first noticed as they stared up at her in confusion and a little bit of curiosity. "Why's your skin blue?"

Widowmaker just frowns a little more and starts to walk away, now having to limp slightly from the strain of her kick. Internally she was cursing her weakness, and hated how inadequate she felt. "None of your business, go back to your parents."

"But you look hurt! We have a first aid kit inside"

That got her attention. She paused and turned to face the child again, and does her best to make her scowl go away. If she's to get that first aid kit, she needs to play nice. That's what she reasons as she walks back over to him. "You do? Well I would…. appreciate using it" she says, trying to find the correct way to word her phrases. This child could give her exactly what she needs, but scaring him off now would be disastrous. "What is your name, little one?"

The child smiles and grabs her hand to pull her inside, seemingly too excited at having met someone new to notice how cold her hands were or the slight yelp of surprise as she gets unexpectedly pulled along. "Fabrice! Please come with me!"

Widowmaker grumbles slightly again as she gets pulled inside the building, only to tense up as she notices that it's a clinic. "Must have opened up while I was…" she idly muses to herself as she regains control of her movement and stops being dragged along by Fabrice, instead walking with him if somewhat slowly.

As she gets dragged further in, she gets more uncomfortable from knowing that the second she came in she couldn't leave without causing a scene. And a dead child tends to attract the wrong kind of attention which she is not equipped to deal with right now. But another fact is gnawing away at her.

She's a wanted terrorist. A criminal and a murderer. Not only that but before she was forged anew, she was a semi known public figure with…him…being such a prominent member of Overwatch and her own ballet performances. It was highly likely that whoever is running this clinic could recognise her, not that her distinctive outfit, blue skin, tattoos and the broken Widow's Kiss on her back are helping her ability to remain anonymous. But it was too late for that now, already Fabrice had led her to a waiting room that was thankfully empty.

The room itself was welcoming enough, with a large window to the street and chairs that were actually decently comfy to sit on. The table in the middle of the room had a modest collection of different holo-magazines and newspaper pads on them. As Fabrice ran out of the room, she noticed one newspaper with the headline "SNIPER STILL AT LARGE", and her blood froze as she quickly snatched it and began to read.

Straight away she could tell the newspaper was one of the more legitimate broadsheets because of the more factual basis compared to more tabloid papers. It went on to detail the attempted assassination of Arnou Cinq-Mars late last night, and how the suspected shooter was the known marksman and terrorist known as Widowmaker due to camera footage from the hotel showing her. It strangely didn't mention anything about the person who shot at her, which was a cause of mild irritation. The bigger concern besides the story however, was the fact that it included an image of her front and centre.

Glancing around, Widowmaker quickly set to hiding the pad so that on the off chance the person running the clinic didn't recognise her she wouldn't be given away. Eventually she settled on hiding it behind the radiator in the corner of the room, it slotting away neatly and catching about halfway down after which she returned to her seat. "There, one less complication. Now, what about you?"

Pulling Widow's Kiss off her back, she looked at it as she spoke while contemplating where to hide the broken weapon. Her outfit was impossible to deal with, but at least it didn't scream "killer" when looked at.

It was then of course that the door burst open and Fabrice and the man clearly in charge of this clinic walked in. He was an older man, looking around the age of 50 to 60 years old with a full head of greying hair and a small moustache. Underneath his doctors coat he was wearing a green sweater, and brown trousers. His ID badge identified him as a Dr Hervé Vaux and, as he pushed up his glasses and gave a slightly nervous straightening of his coat, he stepped forward and gave a smile. "Hello Madam Widowmaker, it seems my son has found you in need of aid"

_Chapter End_

Welp, she got recognised despite her efforts to avoid exactly that. But it would have been unreasonable for her to not be recognised right after an attempted assassination attempt she's suspected of being involved in.

Do please leave any and all criticism in the reviews, as god do I need it. Hope you enjoyed my scrawling's.

See you next chapter.


	4. Call To Action

**Call to Action**

A call came in on her phone, the one she kept in her pocket while out on duty somewhere in the world. She had been ever so busy with the recent events, even more so now that she was contemplating over the video she had received a month ago. Doctor Angela Ziegler, better known by her moniker Mercy from when she had been with Overwatch, had been very busy of late.

Since the disbanding of Overwatch a few years prior she had set up a world class medical facility in her home country of Switzerland and provided emergency aid to all who came. She had also made it a founding principle that the staff, and her, would act as rapid response combat medics with members deployed to every battlefield on the planet. Wherever there were people suffering, Mercy and the multiple other world class doctors and nurses would rush in to help.

Then that video ended up in her inbox. That video, and the recall initiative. Winston sitting in his lab all the way in the old Gibraltar watchpoint pleading for the former members of Overwatch to take up the old banner and act as a force for good again. When she had first watched it, she had wanted to dismiss it, maybe even delete the video and just go back to her work. But she couldn't, no matter how much she wanted to.

The fact of the matter was that Angela missed Overwatch and her friends, despite the flaws the organisation had had. They had helped people, and had pioneered breakthroughs. Overwatch had been on the forefront of medical science as well as combat tech, as much as she found distaste with that second section. More importantly Overwatch had been a proactive force, rather than reactive like her current occupation.

It had been a few weeks since then, filled with nights of half sleep and too many operations to keep count and a plane to bring her back home from the middle east before she arrived at her decision and found that she had already made it the instant Winston came asking for help.

A good doctor never refuses anyone's call to aid.

She opened the recall initiative email again and without a moment to second guess herself pressed the accept button. She knew that now Winston would have received the secure affirmation that Mercy had come back to help, while any organisations that looked at this email from her end would see that she had resoundingly refused the call. "Well, what's done is. Don't make me regret it Winston"

She brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear a she contemplated about what this would mean and so didn't notice the phone buzzing away in her pocket at first. Once she did, she quickly pulled it out and looked at the number being displayed. She recognised it as that of her receptionist who handled all calls coming from outside the organisation before answering it.

"Sorry about that Elias, I was distracted. What is it?"

On the other end of the phone Elias, a man in his early 20s and eager to help despite his lack of medical knowledge, was an excellent people person who had time and again proven invaluable in keeping moral up in those he spent time with. He was also incredibly good at his job, and had become an invaluable asset as a result. "It's no worry Miss Ziegler, I just needed to inform you that we have a doctor in France on the line for you. He said he had a matter of great importance to discuss with you."

This was nothing new, the organisation she had founded had become well known within the medical field for always being at or at least near the cutting edge and so often got calls from unaffiliated doctors who had received patients who needed their specialist care, or from doctors who were in need of training for some new equipment and even some who were looking for a job. "Thank you, Elias. Put them through please."

She sat down as she spoke into the chair behind her desk, listening as Elias connected their calls and disconnected himself. It took a second but soon she heard the nervous voice of a man speaking in broken English. He spoke slowly and, if not for the tone and occasionally shuddered breaths, she would have presumed him to be calm. But that nervousness was there, and she was immediately worried. "Hello, is this a Doctor Angela Ziegler? Formerly of Overwatch?"

She tensed up at the mention of Overwatch, her choice to re-join still weighing on her mind. "…Yes, it is. Might I know who I have the pleasure of speaking to?"

"Of course, pardon my…manners? Yes, manners." English was very clearly not his primary or even secondary language. "I am Doctor Hervé Vaux, operating out of Paris. I have a patient you may be interested in given your past and one I would very much appreciate your assistance with."

"Of course, Doctor Vaux, though may I ask how my past plays a role?" She was growing tenser by the second. The worry in this man's voice was getting to her, and she had a feeling the answer to the question she had just asked would give an answer that she wasn't ready for.

She was right, and very soon found herself glad she had sat down before taking this call. "Oh yes, of course. I am…ahem…how do I say this? I currently have in my care the wanted terrorist known as Widowmaker, passed out in one of my medical beds"

Angela froze. She had to take a few seconds to mentally register what the man had just said, and even then, if it wasn't for the seriousness and the discomfort in his voice, she would have thought he was playing a bad joke on her. As it stood, she couldn't believe he was lying, and the way he spoke wasn't that of a well-trained actor putting on a performance.

She took a deep breath, and relaxed the tension that had snapper her muscles taut as she thought back to her days in Overwatch. Despite never having the misfortune to run into the famed sniper herself, everyone that was part of Overwatch knew of Widowmaker and all that she had done. How she was responsible for countless deaths, including that of Captain Ana Amari and many other Overwatch agents of the time. By all accounts she was a monster, a woman who had one day killed her husband Gérard Lacroix and abandoned her own name before joining Talon to become a perfect killing machine.

And now she was laying in a medical bed passed out somewhere in Paris, and Mercy was the one who got a call from the doctor who had taken her in. It was almost inconceivable, and if the mood wasn't so tense, she might have laughed. "Why are you telling me and not the authorities?"

"Because she is hurt, and she is my patient Doctor Ziegler." She smiled at that, if only slightly. That's exactly how she would have done as well. Even killers can be in need of help, and they can be turned in after they are patched up. But still, she was confused as to why she had been called up. "I understand Doctor Vaux, though I am still lost as to why you are informing me, or what even caused her to end up with you"

"I am not sure of how she arrived here myself, but I am telling you as I had preformed a cat scan while she was unconscious after noticing bruising on the back of her head and…I found something peculiar that I thought you with your experience and your past would like to know about."

Mercy had already gotten up by the time he had finished his sentence, walking over to a hidden hatch in her wall where a briefcase was stashed. A briefcase containing her Valkyrie battle suit, her disassembled Caduceus Staff and her Caduceus Blaster as well as a few other necessities. Pulling it out and checking everything was there while holding the phone to her head she found everything in order before shutting it and making her way to the exit. She'd have to take one of the rapid response private aircraft they had on hand to make her way to Paris as fast as possible, and to avoid her questionable items being flagged by customs. "What did you find Doctor Vaux? What am I going to be dealing with when I get there?"

"I…I find it hard to describe. I would have to show you the charts, but for now I shall be keeping her sedated until you arrive. Let me send you my address" and with that, the phone call ended. A moment later she received a text from Elias with the address of the clinic Doctor Vaux worked at, and if he should make her arrangements to head over there. She replied in the affirmative, telling him to get the fastest plane they had immediately.

By the time she reached the front doors a car was already waiting for her to take her to the airport. She got in, placed her suitcase on the seat next to her and as her door was shut rubbed her forehead as everything raced through her mind.

She was going to Paris, and she would find one of Overwatches most hated there. It was going to be a long night.

_Chapter End_

Told you that other characters perspectives would happen soon. I was originally debating between if Winston would be alerted to where Widowmaker was or Mercy, but eventually decided to settle on Mercy as she herself is a doctor that had been operating in the world at the time and not in hiding like Winston.

I have taken a few liberties with Canon obviously, though I did manage to keep Mercy in the middle east where she was when the recall message was sent out. I do hope that I have managed to do her justice, and made her reaction to all of this news believable.

Also, besides any criticism, any names for Mercy's organisation would be much appreciated as I was only drawing a blank when writing this haha!

See you next chapter.


	5. As She Slumbers

**As She Slumbers**

The blue skinned assassin lay unconscious on the medical bed, a mask on her face that connected to an aesthetic. She had been put under because, or at least Doctor Vaux had said, she had suffered a few internal injuries from her fall that would be exacerbated by her continued movement and the bullet fragments in her side needed to be removed. Thankfully they hadn't embedded that deep so full scale surgery wasn't required due to the shot mostly being a graze, but removing them without her being under would have proved challenging.

He was also scared.

How could he not be, he reasoned? His son had gone out back for a breath of fresh air and came back with one of the most wanted assassins in the world, covered in bruises with an impossibly slow bleeding wound on her side and a look on her face that screamed that she was ready to kill him and his dear Fabrice. He hadn't believed his son when he told him that there was a woman with blue skin he had brought in, but then he saw her as he entered the waiting room and there was no denying it.

What had happened after was a rush to act as casual and nonthreatening as possible, while also proceeding to tend to her wounds. He swore the Hippocratic oath, and he wasn't going to break it just because of who his patient was. After meeting her in the waiting room he had offered his hand and told her his name, but she hadn't returned the gesture.

"Can you help me?" was all she had asked. No name, no attempt at courtesy but, he reasoned, that was to be expected given who she was and her line of work. He had just nodded and lead her into the back where he had a few spare medical beds private from the others and asked for her to lay down.

It had surprised him when she complied, but he set to work assessing her injures while making sure to observe them most delicate touch he had ever used in all his years in the medical field. He didn't know at what point Fabrice had ran off back to play, but by the time he was done assessing her injures and drawing up a plan to help her but also to save himself should things go wrong he had gone.

"Madam, you look like you have been thrown against every wall in Paris. I can give you some painkillers for them, but for your open would I can spot some metal fragments. I should be able to remove them with tweezers but I will need to apply a sedative. Both for the procedure and because I am worried that the extent of your injures will only worsen with movement. If you have any internal bleeding or broken bones then…"

He stopped there, both because he felt his reasoning had gotten across and because of the scowl on her face made it clear she really disapproved. He would have been lying if he said he hadn't said a silent prayer and crossed his fingers to not be killed then and there. As he currently stood living and breathing, that thankfully hadn't occurred yet.

Once she had reluctantly gone under, he set about his work, though he had needed to remove all sharp objects from the room first at her insistence, and she had very nearly patted him down before he turned his pockets inside out for her. He started by removed the fragments of what he found to be a single bullet that must have hit off something before exploding into shrapnel from her side and disinfected then sealed up her wound, then wiping away any blood before applying a bandage.

From there he activated a medical droid with the same capabilities as a normal CT scanner though at a less detailed resolution. It was this that gave him pause, and made him enact the second part of his plan to make it through this earlier than he had intended to. "mon Dieu, what is that?"

It wasn't a second later that his hand was grasping the phone in his office and ringing a certain specialist doctor all the way in Switzerland. "Excuse me, would this be the number of Doctor Angela Ziegler?"

Strangely, it was a man's voice that came back through the phone, speaking perfect French. "It would, my name is Elias and I am Miss Ziegler's personal assistant. What is the nature of your call?"

"I have some information I must get to her, it's of critical importance regarding a patient of mine."

"Of course, sir, Miss Ziegler has a free schedule for today so I can put you right through. Please wait one moment" the man replied, a moment before the line started to beep to indicate that he was on hold. It didn't take long for the beeping to stop as he heard himself getting put through to another phone, and he didn't waste a single moment to start speaking.

"Hello, is this a Doctor Angela Ziegler? Formerly of Overwatch?"

_**Twenty Minutes Later**_

Mercy sat in the passenger compartment of the fastest plane that was in the possession of her organisation. She couldn't help but feel proud, she had clawed it into existence through sheer will and determination as well as all her life savings from the modest salary Overwatch had provided. Still, it had taken a lot of convincing to get investors and there had been stumbles along the way but they had just finally become what she had always envisioned.

And now she was going to leave it. It left a sour taste in her mouth but she couldn't help but feel she had made the right choice. People were going to get hurt, and she needed to be at the forefront to ensure that she could help as many as people as possible even if it meant risking her own life and her legal status. Besides, Winston and many others were her friends and she missed them dearly.

It still didn't make what she was doing any easier, and her destination didn't help set her mind at ease. Normally she would enjoy going to Paris, it was a beautiful city if a little bit of a tourist trap with all of the souvenir shops that littered the streets, but this was no ordinary visit. As they began to taxi onto the runway and the pilots ensured that everything was in order, she couldn't help but wonder if she was making a big mistake.

Not with her decision regarding Overwatch, but rather the patient she was about to attend to. Every fibre of her being was screaming at her to just call the police, or to inform Winston and any of the others that had answered the call. But at the same time every instinct she had honed over her long medical career was telling her that this was the right thing to do, that regardless of the person it was her duty to provide medical aid before anything else. Plus, Doctor Vaux had found something that made him feel compelled enough to directly phone her and that intrigued her.

"What have I gotten myself into now?" she wondered, squeezing the bridge of her nose as her plane began to take off.

_Chapter End_

It's time to start bringing in the others I'd say, so that's what I am attempting here with Mercy heading over to Paris. This chapter actually took a lot longer to finish than I planned, my procrastination be damned. I hope you all enjoyed this and that you stick around as the story unfolds.

See you next chapter.


	6. The Arrival

**The Arrival**

The flight between Zurich and Paris was normally not a long one, and today this was no exception. In fact, today had been excellent flying weather according to the pilot, and she could attest to that with how clear the sky had looked out of her window and how zero to no turbulence could be felt as they flew.

So now here she stood, barely 40 minutes after departing, outside of the clinic that Doctor Hervé Vaux owned. It looked like your standard medical clinic nestled between two other buildings with a pale green wooden trim above the door and the main window and a small sign with the universal symbol for health on it, the green cross that was on so many medical packs around the world.

It stood to reason then, that nobody in their right mind would suspect one of Interpol's most wanted and one of Overwatches most hated individuals lay resting in a bed unconscious. Maybe that's what made her feel so nervous. The unassuming façade hiding a ludicrous truth that any other day she would have brushed off as a joke in ill taste, a truth that she was still considering might be a hoax.

But Winston had just sent out the Recall initiative and if it is true then they could take one of their adversaries without a struggle. It was too good a chance to pass up, though she did wish that she at least had backup from any of the other agents that had answered the call, or one of the old guards like Jack or Ana if they weren't dead. She can't help but chuckle a little at that, in the same way you can only laugh about a departed friend.

Taking a steady breath, Angela Ziegler stepped through the front door and into the reception. It looked welcoming enough as she sat down onto the sofa in the waiting room. Clearly, she had been expected, as she had been directed to there as soon as she walked in. It didn't take long for Hervé Vaux to show himself.

"Ah, Dr Ziegler. It is a pleasure to meet you" he smiled as he spoke, walking over and offering his hand, which she took as she stood up and gave a firm handshake. "I am glad you could make it all this way. I admit, the current circumstances have placed me well out of my depth."

How would it not put any normal person out of their depth she wondered, as it wasn't often that any normal person had an infamous assassin drop into their clinic. "That is perfectly understandable Dr Vaux. I'm glad you called on me for this situation. Now, you mentioned that there was something odd in your examination of the patient?"

Doctor Vaux nodded and let go of her hand, and motioned for her to follow him as they walked into the back room, explaining along the way. "You see Dr Ziegler after Fabrice, my wonderful son, found and convinced the patient to come into my care and I realised who she was, I decided to do as much as I could in the way of a preliminary examination before treating her injuries. I'll be sure to give you my full report on the incident after this matter." Angela nodded, thankful for the mention of a report as she wondered how the hell a child had managed to convince such a woman to willingly enter a clinic where she would have been undoubtedly recognised.

"While performing my examination and the removal of the shrapnel from the patients wounds" Doctor Vaux continued "I performed a MCT scan due to the bruising that I had noticed on the back of the patients head, which is where I found…well, these results" An MCT scan stood for Micro Computed Tomography scan, and was performed by smaller medical droids. They were a pretty impressive piece of kit for a clinic like this, though she couldn't think about this too much before she was confronted with their results. And to put it simply, they were confounding. She had to step up and trace what she was seeing with a finger as a look of focused confusion appeared on her face. "was in der Hölle…?"

The scans of Widowmakers brain revealed some concerning but not life threatening or serious internal injuries, but the real confusion came from the way her brain looked. From a quick glance it could be told that there had been some serious work done to it, particularly to the behavioural centres of her mind. A more in-depth look using a lot more specialised equipment would be needed to truly know if there was something there, and if so, what it was, but even at this minute level of detail comparatively it could be told that something was just off.

Alarm bells started to ring inside Angela's own mind as she realised the ramifications if this was true, both at a medical level and a personal one. If this scan was right, Hervé Vaux had by some minor miracle performed the MCT scan that could maybe shine a light on the sudden change that the woman formally known as Amélie Lacroix had undergone. A dim light, but a light nonetheless.

She needed to get this to Winston, and stat. They'd need to prepare appropriate accommodation and equipment. This endeavour of theirs was about to get that much more complicated.

_Chapter End_

And finally done with that chapter. This one also took me much longer to write because of having to juggle college work and Christmas stuff at the same time, but I will get these stories done if it kills me.

Now to reply to the reviews, for which I am thankful for. Thank you for catching that typo in my ending note of chapter one, that was embarrassing as I genuinely did not catch that. But as said at least it was in my ending note. I shall also work more to try and help differentiate internal monologue and stuff that is being actually verbally said.

As for the grapple being unable to be used again after a minute as in chapter one, I was trying to find a way to extrapolate the cooldown on the grapple used in the game and apply it to a more in universe style instead of the way it is shown in the game where everything is most likely sped up a little. You are right however in that it getting damaged would have been a better route to take, so if I ever go over this again, I may make that change.

See you next chapter.


	7. The Escape

**The Escape**

They thought she couldn't hear them, and they were partly right. Flickering in and out of consciousness like this was infuriating and degrading, to have to lay on this medical bed helplessly. Still, she couldn't deny that the pain in her side was slowly turning from a stabbing ache to a dull throb, and the bleeding had stopped. Maybe she'd spare the good doctor for that despite his betrayal in turning her over to the authorities.

But for now, she could do nothing, the Widows Kiss was broken and she was in no state to physically fight someone even with that someone being as unskilled in combat as Doctor Vaux. At least the fool hadn't strapped her down to the bed.

Slowly she tried to sit up out of the bed, and almost instantly a myriad of alerts went off from the medical equipment she was attached to. Acting fast she began to tear the sensors off her to get free, hearing rushes from outside the room as the two doctors rushed towards her. If she could not fight, then she would flee in this stupid medical gown.

Running towards the window, stumbling a bit as she does so, she gets to it and pulls it open swiftly. The clinic only has two floors, and thankfully she was on the first one as she began to climb out. She had to take her time given that she had some stitches in her side, as well as some bandages wrapped around her and tearing either would have been a setback she was unwilling to deal with at this moment in time.

Just as she got out of the window with just one leg to go the door bursts open, and she glares with venom at the two who enter. Specifically, the woman with the golden hair. Angela Ziegler, Overwatches head doctor and, as far as she was concerned, a narcissist of the highest degree playing god and even dressing up as an angel. Though Mercy was lacking that specific getup right now, just as she was currently without any of her equipment. It was too late to go and grab any of it now however, so with a smirk she quickly pulled her leg out from the window and slammed it shut just as Angela dashed over.

"Amélie! Amélie open the window! We can help you; you don't need to run!" Ziegler said, her voice slightly muffled, as she banged against the window, already going to open it. She just snarled in anger, the mention of her old name infuriating her as she kept a hold of the window and leaned closer. "That woman is dead. Au revoir"

And with that she fled the scene, sprinting through the alleyways. She would in time need a plan, but for now she would just flee and recuperate. She should have a few safehouses around in the city somewhere, Talon had granted high ranking operatives such as herself such privileges as operational necessities. And it was there she would be able to find spare equipment and clothes, as well as a way to contact Talon to inform them of Overwatches return and her own status. And then, she'd find her target and kill him as well as whoever had shot at her. Their death would be more drawn out than her targets now that she had a personal stake in their death.

Back in the medical room, Angela was already rushing to the front door with her communicator in her hand. Hervé Vaux was himself too busy panicking and picking up the dropped equipment to follow, as well as making sure his son was safe. This didn't stop him from apologising profusely for the entire mess, a series of apologies that she reassured him weren't needed as she ran out the back entrance and opened the old secure channel in her communicator.

"Come on Winston, come on. Pick up" she said to herself as she ran through the alleyways, her medical coat fluttering a little at the base behind her. Her communicator rang, and rang, and rang as she ran before finally it was answered and the encrypted call was put through. On the other end she heard a familiar voice, the kind that a certain scientist who had so often spoken to her about various inventions and innovations possessed. "Angela? What are you doing using this line, we can't be sure it's safe. Though that does remind me, I'll need to work on a new communications channel…"

"We don't have the time for that now Winston! I've found Widowmaker! I know you can find my location so hurry up and get extraction here for when I catch her!" She hung up immediately, ignoring Winston's endless questions. They would have to be answered later, not right in the middle of a chase through the various alleyways.

As a doctor she had sworn to do no harm, and was not a front-line soldier. But as part of Overwatch she had at times acted as a combat medic, and like everyone in Overwatch had been given some level of basic training, training that included long distance sprinting as part of its regime. Normally she had worked around this training with her Valkyrie suit but now she was glad for all the sweat she had spent on that track. Widowmaker was injured, and without equipment, which made her feel confident that she could catch her despite the others superior stamina and probably why she could still see Amélie dashing around a corner in the alleyway now.

She was gaining ground on the fleeing assassin, the both of them ignoring anyone else in the alley as they gave it their all. One to escape, the other to procure. But her lungs were starting to burn, her legs starting to ache. If only she had her suit on, she could fly over and this chase would be done with, or her Caduceus Blaster to take a shot at Widowmakers legs to incapacitate her.

Widowmaker herself was annoyed, having to go as hard as she could risk doing as she dashed from one alley into another, making for the open street ahead. If she was lucky then she could dash across before any of the traffic would hit her and Angela would be left behind. She couldn't help but wonder when Mercy had become so good at running.

She was losing ground however, her side starting to ache more and more as she pushed her stitches to the limit, the flesh still tender and sore. The ground was tearing at her feet, the uneven ground occasionally prodding and the bits of broken glass having to be narrowly avoided. She was nearly there though, and then she could escape to a safehouse on the other side of the city.

Angela was starting to panic, if they got onto the road there was no telling what could happen. She redoubled her efforts, ignoring her screaming lungs as she ran as fast as she can before leaping forward in a dive, trying to grab Amélie and drag her to the ground. It felt like forever as she flung through the air, but at the same time she somehow found her time there ending all too soon as with a heavy thud the two of them collided and slammed into the floor.

_Chapter End_


	8. Retrieval

**Retrieval**

"Unhand me crétin!" she shouted out as Mercy held her down, scrambling to try and get the sanctimonious doctor off of her. As she shouted out at her, a truck sped past the road she had been ever so close to running into that drowned out her yelling. Angela for her part seemed to be just as annoyed as she tried to restrain the assassin, something that if she was in full health would not have been possible for the doctor.

"Stop resisting Amélie! I'm here to help so stop trying to get yourself killed!" was the reply she got, before Angela tightened her grip with one hand and pulled out an emergency sedative with the other. If she was in her normal state, she would have probably derided the good doctor for just having something like that on hand, but right now the pain in her side was too great. She might have torn the stitches, though she couldn't really tell right now. The last thing she saw was Angela's concerned face as she felt the emergency sedative pressed to her neck and then injected, before slowly she began to pass out. "T'es…rien…qu'un…" were all she managed to get out to insult Angela before consciousness evaded her.

Angela stood up and wiped her brow before hunching over a bit as she caught her breath. She hadn't run like that for years, even in active warzones while helping the injured. Her lungs and legs burned, but she got back up and opened the secure channel on her communicator again, hoping that both Winston was still there and that it hadn't been cracked by any other organisations yet.

It rang…and rang…and rang once more before finally being picked up by a now very agitated Winston. "Angela! Are you ok?! You just hung up on me! What's this about Widowmaker?"

"I am fine Winston…thank you for asking" she took another deep breath as she looked at the unconscious woman before her. "I need a retrieval team at my current coordinates, so I hope this channel is still giving you that kind of information. Prep a medical room and containment for when I get back, I've just caught one of our most wanted." She did her best to hide the hint of pride that was starting to rise in her voice, and succeeded given how Winston didn't seem to react. And she couldn't help but feel proud, she was never a front-line agent and was never the best of the best when it came to endurance when compared to the agents Overwatch had in it's prime like Jack or Gabriel, but she had done what none of them had managed.

"You and I are going to need to have a debrief when you arrive here. I've got your location and I'm sending out the team of agents that answered the call. See if you can hold out somewhere until they arrive in a few hours. I'll deactivate this channel now and provide you the new one once you arrive and after your debrief. And Angela? It'll be good to see you again"

The line went dead, and Angela looked down at Widowmaker and then at the surrounding area. She needed to get them somewhere safe and hidden, but there didn't seem to be anywhere nearby. One of the roofs would have do to then, so she picked up the assassin before mentally admonishing herself, calling herself an idiot in her thoughts. She couldn't fly! Her suit was still in the briefcase that she had left in the car outside of Doctor Vaux's clinic, and god knows how far away that was.

She looked at her phone, before resting Widowmaker against the wall and calling for Doctor Vaux. She had his number after he called the office, she'd asked Elias to provide her with it, and right now he might be the only one to get her what she needed.

The line rang but got picked up much faster than with Winston, and on the other end of the line she heard the Doctors voice. "Doctor Ziegler? Are you hurt?"

"No, I am fine Doctor Vaux, thank you for inquiring. I am just calling as I need to speak to the driver outside your clinic, he has something of mine and I was wondering if you could hand the phone to him?"

"I can yes, though can I ask why? And what is the status of my patient, did you catch her?" He sounded worried, though if that was because he had lost a patient or because a known killer was, to his knowledge, loose on the streets was hard to tell. Either way she would have to calm him down.

"Because there is something of mine that I need in his possession, and yes I did manage to catch your patient. Though going forwards I will be taking her into my custody, so could you please give your reports and scans to the driver as well?"

Silence rang out from the other side of the line, before he sighed and relented. She understood, it always felt hard to remand any patient to anyone else, even if they were a dangerous individual. "Of course, Doctor Ziegler, just give me a moment to do so"

She waited for only a few minutes, shuffling and movement coming through from the other side of the line before she heard Doctor Vaux speaking to her driver, relaying that he needed to be spoke to and to take the papers that were now, presumably, being pushed into his arms. Once she heard the phone getting passed to the driver, she wasted no time in relaying her instructions and giving her location, which he accepted without incident. The perks of having a private plane and a driver waiting for you at the other end were indeed useful.

She hung up and put her communicator away, and waited for a few minutes until the driver finally arrived. Rushing over to the car she opened the door and took the briefcase and documents with a smile, before telling the driver that he was dismissed and could go home for the day. He seemed more than happy to do so, most likely because he hadn't been briefed on what was going on, like everyone else that worked for the organisation she had helped found, with the current situation.

She went back into the alley and, after looking around to ensure that she was alone and that Widowmaker was indeed still passed out, opened the briefcase to reveal her Valkyrie suit, her Caduceus blaster and her Caduceus staff, presently folded to fit the case. Taking the suit out she dipped a little further into the alley to slip it on without being seen by anyone, unsavoury kinds as well as regular people, before stepping back out with the briefcase in one hand now closed again.

Stretching a little as she got used to wearing the suit again, she made the "wings" on the back that were really small thrusters and gliders flare a little, taking her slightly off the ground. Smiling, she went over and picked up Widowmaker before looking up at the nearest roof and focusing. It took a few seconds longer than normal, but eventually she flew upwards towards the roof and then descended downwards onto it, laying Widowmaker down and then sitting herself down.

They would remain here for the next few hours, so she figured it couldn't hurt to open the briefcase again and retrieve her blaster, having to move her hastily packed normal clothes and the documents out of the way to do so, before putting it at her side and heading over to tend to any wounds that Widowmaker had sustained in the chase.

The retrieval team would arrive a few hours later, a squad of four agents wearing the Overwatch colours and insignia. She recognised a few of the names, so picked up the briefcase and Widowmaker again before gliding down to land in front of them. "Thank god you finally arrived. Now let's get out of here"

_Chapter End_

And finally, I get this chapter done. I apologise for the break the last two weeks but with both Christmas and me returning to college happening I wasn't able to find time to write a chapter. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, as I personally feel it wasn't one of my best. It did have a lot happen though and progress also needed to be made, so finally here we go.

See you next chapter.


End file.
